Algo ocurre con Malfoy
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Harry advierte que Malfoy está actuando extraño, por lo que una noche decide seguirlo para saber qué trama. La sala de pociones alberga un deleitoso secreto. Secuela de "Inevitable manía por una Indeseable Deseable"


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K ROWLING, nada de ésta historia me pertenece.

Hola gente. Soy Ornella y aquí estoy con mi primer Dramione. Siempre me ha gustado la pareja, pero hasta ahora no tuve el valor para escribir sobre ellos. Un miedito que tenía de no poder captarlos bien, pero ya lo superé n_n Pensaba en escribir un long-fic sobre ellos, pero para empezar yo creo que está bien el one shot.

Advertencia: Este fanfiction contiene escenas explícitas de Lemon, es decir, relaciones sexuales.

Sin más preámbulo, que disfruten de la historia =)

* * *

><p>Algo ocurre con Malfoy<p>

One-Shot

Algo no encajaba.

Un fantasma, un presentimiento o podía ser una simple sospecha lo que le estaba avisando a Harry que no todo estaba en su lugar.

Al principio pensaba que se trataba de la típica inseguridad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que iniciaba el año escolar en Hogwarts, pero descartó esa opción cuando esa misma espina que le molestaba en su mente comenzó a hundirse más hasta volverse insoportable.

¿Qué podía provocarle tal inquietud? Se hizo esa pregunta en serio en el Gran Comedor, en donde se encontraban casi todos y así podría responderse con mayor exactitud.

Veamos. La infraestructura del castillo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, por lo que no se justificaba el hecho de que mirase con interés los rincones como si fuera a encontrar algo. Los estudiantes de primer año eran los usuales: sangre pura, sangre mestiza y nacidos de muggles, por lo que no tenía razón para mirarlos con aprehensión, aunque lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—Te dije que los estudiantes mayores eran extraños —escuchó decir a la última víctima de su mirada insegura. Un novato sentado unos asientos más hacia la izquierda de la mesa.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de recuperar su postura habitual frente a su abundante plato. No tenía hambre, para nada.

—Harry —lo llamó Ron haciéndole girar su cabeza— ¿Quieres comer de una vez? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Hermione, quien estaba a su lado asomando sus ojos tras un libro, tenía en su rostro las facciones marcadas por la preocupación. Compartía la misma intranquilidad del pelirrojo por su amigo.

—Ron tiene razón. No has tocado la comida.

—No tengo hambre —se excusó Harry.

Tanto Ron como Hermione suspiraron a la vez.

—Sí, lo sabemos —habló Weasley— Ayer dijiste lo mismo. Ni siquiera probaste el postre y ya me estás asustando con la cantidad de veces que te encuentro con la mente en blanco.

Tal vez como un hombre, Ron se preocuparía únicamente de los síntomas y no de lo más profundo que podía estar afectando a Harry. De eso quiso encargarse Hermione, quien observó a la cara a su amigo con instinto maternal.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Harry? —preguntó la chica con voz suave.

—"_Sí" _—pensó. Lo que salió de su boca fue diferente— No pasa nada. No te angusties.

—¿Seguro?

El cicatrizado asintió y procedió a tomar los cubiertos para tranquilizar a sus amistades, aunque no era más que una fachada para distraerlos. No tenía apetito alguno. Nadie tendría hambre con esa sensación en el estómago, pero sabía que tenía que comer. No quería terminar desmayado en medio de los pasillos. Ya podía verse a sí mismo en la enfermería rodeado de gente y también a los alumnos de Slytherin mofándose de él.

Un momento… Slytherin.

Llevó sus ojos instintivamente a la mesa de la casa de Salazar buscando la causa del empuje de esa intuición suya que nunca fallaba. Ese empuje lo llevó al más grande arrogante que se había cruzado con él en la escuela.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy comiendo con fineza con su grupo de siempre. De seguro estaban cotilleando acerca de los recién llegados, más específicamente de los hijos de muggles. Lo deducía por las muecas de asco que esbozaban cada vez que veían pasar a quienes según ellos no debían conocer el mundo de la magia.

El radar psicológico de Harry le avisaba que la pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas tenía que ver con el platinado. No había que darse una gran explicación para saber el por qué.

Hacía ya dos meses habían comenzado nuevamente con el año escolar y durante el primer mes Harry había sentido las pesadeces del pedante hurón y su pandilla junto con Ron y Hermione. Normal. Se habían resignado a la idea de que un árbol torcido era imposible de enderezar, aunque ese indeseable grupo fuera un bosque completo que corregir.

Desde el segundo mes el escenario cambió. Cambió sutilmente, pero fue suficiente para que Harry lo notara. No se sentía él mismo al pensar eso, pero era cierto que Malfoy se había estado comportando… ¿amable? Que "Malfoy" y "amable" estuvieran en una misma frase parecía un mal chiste. Probablemente no era la mejor palabra para definirlo, pero se acercaba.

Curiosamente dejó de menospreciarlos con sus arranques de grandeza. No, tampoco los trató mejor ni nada por el estilo. Parecía que se habían vuelto invisibles ahora él, casi los evitaba. Claros ejemplos de ello habían sido las ocasiones en que se topaban en los corredores del castillo. Malfoy dejó de enfrentarlos como era su costumbre para comenzar a desviar la vista hacia cualquier otra parte.

Su repentino "cambio" se notaba especialmente cuando eran fastidiados en clases. Cada vez que alguien añadía una sustancia perjudicial al caldero de un Gryffindor, —cuya solución final terminaba estallando o afectando al dueño del artefacto— él era el primero en apoyar y mofarse. Aquella actitud se había esfumado para dar paso a un platinado indiferente.

En fin, un montón de actitudes que no dejaban en paz a Harry. ¡Por Merlín, prácticamente hacía como si no existieran! No había razón para hacer eso de la noche a la mañana.

Entonces la mente de Harry lo corrigió a sí mismo. No había razón _aparente._ Tenía que recordar que el hecho de no ver las cosas tal cual son no implicaba que no estuvieran allí. Este parecía ser uno de esos casos.

Si no había razón aparente, quería decir que estaba ocultando algo. Tenía que ser importante, o si no, no tendría necesidad de esconderlo.

Harry temió que estuviera tramando algo peligroso.

Decidió entonces que tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba. De esa forma podía prevenir algo que podría ser terrible. Quizás no sería nada grave, pero si resultaba serlo quería poder actuar a tiempo para evitar un daño mayor.

No dejaría pasar un día más. Esa misma noche lo descubriría.

…

—Ron, despierta.

Un par de sacudidas más bastaron para que Ronald saliera bruscamente de su sueño con su varita empuñada.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿en dónde está Voldemort? —interrogó agitado.

—Ron… puedes bajar tu varita.

Viendo que había sido una falsa alarma inventada por él mismo, el recién despertado bajó la guardia y con un pesado suspiro volvió a colocar su varita debajo de la almohada.

Encontrándose tranquilo, Harry le pudo hablar.

—Creo que Malfoy trama algo.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Ron extrañado— Ni siquiera me acordaba de él. No nos ha fastidiado en un buen rato.

—Sí, exacto. ¿No te parece raro que seamos invisibles a él? No es su manera de ser.

Ron pareció aburrirse ante tal apreciación. Optó por voltearse y apoyar su cabeza en el cojín para volver a dormir. Lanzó un sonoro bostezo al cubrirse nuevamente con sus sábanas.

—Harry, vuelve a dormir. Si el hurón hijo de papá deja de ser odioso, mejor para nosotros.

Como Ronald no le tomó la importancia que quería que le tomara su compañero, Harry quitó las sábanas que lo abrigaban para obligarlo a escuchar.

—¡Oye!, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Sólo échale un vistazo a esto.

Extendió su brazo y mostró ante el pelirrojo el mapa del merodeador. Esperaba que una vez que viera lo que encontraba importante, lo apoyara en su propósito.

—Fíjate en dónde está. Está en las mazmorras, pero no se dirige a su sala común.

El sangre pura miró hacia donde le dijo su camarada. El nombre de Draco Malfoy efectivamente se movía, pero más que acercase a su cama, se alejaba de ella. Al poner más atención, vio que se dirigía a la sala en donde se impartía la clase de pociones.

Subió su pecosa cara con algo de asombro. Sus ojos buscaron los de Harry de inmediato intentado buscar una explicación, pero para su decepción, su amigo no tenía esa aclaración, sino que la buscaba.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que está ideando. Es lo que quiero averiguar. Por eso vine a despertarte. Si me pasa algo ya sabes que tiene que ver con Malfoy.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe, Harry?

Ron tenía muy buenas intenciones de luchar junto a él si la ocasión lo requería, pero necesitaba información, no confrontaciones innecesarias y lo mejor para obtener información era la discreción.

—Gracias Ron, pero tengo que ser cauteloso. Planeo seguirlo con la capa de mi padre y observarlo de lejos. Sólo así podré descubrir qué está ocurriendo. Puedes ayudarme alertando a Dumbledore sobre Malfoy si algo sale mal.

Una vez que ese asunto quedó arreglado entre los leales partidarios, Harry decidió aventurarse por los pasillos bajo su capa. Apenas podía ver el mapa del merodeador con la media luz que brindaban las antorchas, pero al menos conseguía distinguir el nombre de Draco.

_—"¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy?"_ —se preguntó interiormente.

Finalmente lo vio. El platinado estaba abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta de la clase de pociones sin dejar de observar a ambos lados. Estaba cuidando no ser visto por nadie que transitara a esas horas de la noche. Claro que no contaba con que Harry se encontrara bajo la tela que lo hacía invisible.

Viendo que no tendría otra oportunidad, Harry se apresuró silencioso a entrar junto a Draco a la sala antes de que éste cerrara la puerta. Por poco lo consiguió, ya que la urgencia del Slytherin por pasar inadvertido hizo que atracara la abertura con mayor velocidad que en una situación normal.

Para el mestizo ya no había duda. Malfoy ocultaba algo importante, bastante como para querer ocultarlo con tanto ahínco.

—Lumos —pronunció Draco iluminando el lugar.

Ahora Harry debía poner atención a los próximos pasos del sangre pura. Cualquier cosa que robase o intentase hacer dentro de los calderos tendría que ser grabado en su memoria. No permitiría que saliera impune de su actuar. Ya sabía que su indiferencia hacia el resto de la escuela era para desviar la atención sobre él.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos y tres. Draco permanecía inmóvil en la estancia, apoyado en una de las mesas. Harry no entendía nada. Dudaba que estuviera levantado a esas horas para tocar las mesas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Justo cuando creyó que no había nada que saber de esa secreta persecución, escuchó la misma puerta de la clase abrirse y cerrarse rauda. Alguien había ingresado. Escuchó también varios hechizos, incluyendo uno de silencio. Draco debía tener un cómplice. Tal vez sería un profesor, pero no lo sabría hasta que le viese el rostro.

—Lumos

Una nueva luz destelló en medio de las penumbras llegando la faz de la femenina voz. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Tenía un nuevo presentimiento. Esta vez le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que descubriese.

Sólo quien hubiere sido petrificado habría entendido lo que el mestizo sintió cuando vio que aquella mujer era Hermione. No podía ser otra. Mirando a duras penas del mapa del merodeador otra vez, comprobó que de una ilusión no se trataba, tampoco de una poción multijugos que alguien hubiera usado para hacerle una broma. Era ella.

—"_¡Hermione!, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"_

La serpiente y la leona se quedaron viendo unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra de una manera muy particular. Hermione le pedía disculpas con sus ojos, en cambio Draco mostraba severidad y… ¿podía ver posesión? Un contraste bastante alocado. Lo único que ambas miradas tenían en común era la necesidad de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Te tardaste —habló duramente el Slytherin

Qué raro. A Harry le había parecido que había transcurrido un intervalo muy corto de tiempo entre la llegada de Malfoy y el arribo de su amiga. No estaba de acuerdo con el platinado, pero parecía que éste insistía, pues no parpadeaba. Había deducido una cosa: no era la primera vez que Malfoy y Hermione se encontraban. La cosa no tenía buena pinta.

—Ginny quería que me quedara un rato más con ella antes de ir a dormir —se excusó la chica— Necesitaba ayuda con herbología.

Draco se acercó a ella hasta quedar con su nariz pegada a la suya. La estaba arrinconando contra la pared, inhalando su aroma como si de una droga se tratara. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y bajó sus labios hasta dejarlos junto a la oreja de Hermione.

—No habrás estado con Weasley —susurró con firmeza.

—No, Draco. Yo-

La túnica de Hermione cayó al suelo debido a la acción de Draco, quien con sus firmes brazos había decidido que dejara de vestir a la joven. Había una razón para ello y era que el hombre quiso pasear sus manos por sobre la tela del uniforme de la leona. Ella se estremecía bajo sus caricias cerrando los ojos y olvidando todo.

Harry no sabía que pensar. No se sentía bien al estar observando aquella escena, pero no podía marcharse. ¿Cómo abrir la puerta y largarse sin ser notado? Estaba atrapado en algo que él mismo había buscado.

—Te lo dije cuando empezó esto. No quiero que nadie más te toque.

—Lo sé. Nadie más me ha tocado, Draco. Lo prometo.

Harry estaba atónito. Esa no parecía su amiga. Siempre decidida y racional. La mujer que estaba observando parecía derretirse ante las atenciones de la serpiente

—Yo tomé tu virginidad. Fui tu primer hombre y me encargaré de ser el último también.

Con eso, sus labios se pusieron en contacto en un acto de instinto bestial, con deseo visiblemente contenido —pensaba Harry— pues en el día a día en la escuela no se miraban siquiera. Esperaban hasta esa ocasión para liberar aquello que reprimían con tanta eficacia. Era allí, en medio de la sala de pociones, de noche y solos. Bueno, ellos creían que estaban solos.

La forma en que se acariciaban mutuamente era tan íntima que Harry no se atrevía ni a respirar bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

Mientras se besaban, Hermione sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared y gimió, ya que se encontraba fría. Percibió que Draco comenzaba a deslizar su uniforme y ella nunca se opuso. La prenda superior bajó lo suficiente como para dejar a merced de Malfoy sus senos. Una de sus manos comenzó a masajearlos, en tanto su boca dejaba sus labios y se deslizaba por su cuello, brindándole menudos besos. Las manos de Hermione no se fueron pasivas y comenzaron a despojarlo de su elegante traje negro.

Harry podía sentir cómo su sangre corría a toda velocidad por sus venas y su corazón latía rápidamente. Se sentía algo culpable por estar disfrutando ver a su mejor amiga y a uno de sus peores enemigos en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo. No se trataba de algo que pudiera calificar como "malo", pero sí tenía cercanía con lo prohibido. Era difícil de explicar. Su mano llegó al cierre de sus pantalones para aliviar esa sensación.

La chica estaba completamente excitada y deseando sentir muchísimo más, se notaba. Los labios de Draco llegaron a uno de sus senos y mordió el pezón con fuerza, logrando que su amante soltara un pequeño grito. Hermione arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca para ayudarle a sus pulmones a recibir oxigeno y se dedicó a sentir. La lengua de Draco jugaba con su delicada piel, de manera excelsa. Enterró las uñas en su cabello rubio y lo atrajo más hacia sí. La fémina pasó su lengua por la boca de su captor y sintió como la humedad en su centro se incrementaba. Comenzó a restregarse contra la enorme erección del rubio y ambos gimieron. Se deseaban mutuamente, ahí, en ese mismo instante.

—Vas a aprender a llegar a tiempo.

Draco levantó a la mujer por sus caderas haciendo que las piernas de ella se aferraran a su cintura y de esa forma la depositó sobre una de las mesas boca arriba. Una sonrisa altanera se vio en el rostro del platinado, una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

—¿No les has hablado a Potter y a Weasley de lo nuestro? —preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca y voluptuosa, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba por el muslo interno derecho de la joven— ¿No le has contado que eres mía?, ¿que por las noches vienes a mí y gritas mi nombre sin parar?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior al sentir los mágicos dedos de Draco por sobre su ropa interior y negó débilmente con la cabeza. Lo siguiente fue que percibió que su falda era removida para vestir solamente sus bragas.

—Eres mía. Toda mía y de nadie más.

Hermione hizo su cabeza hacia atrás de placer cuando el último vestigio de tela dejó de cubrirla y Draco abrió sus labios vaginales pegando un lametón a su interior. La muchacha abrió los ojos un poco más al verse alzada y vio cómo Draco acercaba su rostro a su entrepierna y le lamía el muslo interior, ella suspiró y él la tomó con la boca e introdujo su lengua dentro de ella. Hermione gritó de placer y se afianzó a la mesa, la cual rechinó por la desesperación con que su captor la atendía. Los gemidos eran más rápidos y Draco miraba complacido las expresiones que ella hacia al contorsionar su rostro por la sensación.

Cuando el Slytherin notó que la joven no podría aguantar más si seguía con esas atenciones, decidió desvestirse.

Cuando Draco se encontraba quitando la camisa de su cuerpo, Hermione aprovechó esa oportunidad para llevar su mano izquierda hacia adentro de sus pantalones y tomar su miembro. Lo rodeó con la punta de sus dedos y con una expresión de placer empezó a subir y a bajar a lo largo de su erecto pene. Ahora era Draco el que gimoteaba con sus ojos cerrados y su cuello arqueado, sintiendo la mano de Hermione a lo largo de su pene.

Al tener los ojos cerrados sintió de pronto y de improvisto la lengua de la chica en la punta de su glande. No la había visto acercarse. Hermione comenzó a pasar su lengua desde el vértice del miembro hasta el resto de su erección. Así pues, antes de eyacular, Draco la apartó de sí y se despojó de las últimas prendas que lo cubrían.

Quien rogaba para no ser escuchado por los fogosos amantes era Harry, quien a duras penas podía ocultar su irregular respiración. La causa era ser testigo en primera fila del pasional contacto que estaba estableciendo su amiga con el sangre pura. No pudo soslayar el imaginarse siendo masajeado así por ella. Se preguntaba si sería tan plácido como se veía.

—¡Draco!

—Dime qué es lo que quieres

—Te lo ruego —suplicó y no le importó, sólo quería que estuviera dentro de ella y la hiciera suspirar y él lo sabía, pero cierto era que disfrutaba que la niña perfecta de Gryffindor le solicitara de esa forma tan insistente.

—¿Me estás rogando qué? Yo aún no te escucho pedir nada

Eso era algo que Harry nunca esperó de Hermione, que suplicara de esa manera. El calor inundó más los pantalones de Potter y ya no podía dejar de estimularse a sí mismo o terminaría con un gran dolor.

—Quiero que tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—Sólo…

—Dilo. Dilo fuerte. Quiero escucharte.

Harry pensó que ella ya no podría articular una frase coherente, hasta que hizo su urgente petición.

—¡Hazme tuya!

Su miembro duro, entró en el sexo de la joven. Se encontraba mojada y cálida. Entre gemido y gemido el sudor de ambos se mezclaba, al igual que sus esencias. ¡Era para olvidar la respiración! El mago tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando cada minuto dentro de ella. Sus paredes lo estaban volviendo loco y cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su pelvis, él inició también el meneo. Draco tenía su cabeza en el cuello de la bruja y le brindaba húmedos besos.

—¡Ah, Draco! –gimoteó al sentir cómo empujada en su cuerpo y pegaba a la mesa. Enterró las uñas en su espalda y mordió su cuello, dejando una marca roja en el cuerpo de él— Sí… no pares… así… duro.

El movimiento de sube y baja que Harry estaba manteniendo en su propio miembro había adquirido un ritmo mucho más veloz. Tenía que morder su lengua para no gemir y advertir a la pareja de su presencia. A esas alturas no sabía si la persecución a Malfoy había sido un acierto o un error. Sólo importaba que estaba ahí.

—¡Merlín!, si estás tan estrecha y húmeda… sólo para mí.

Ella jadeó. El escuchar al mago decirle esas palabras en el más puro estado de placer, la encendía como el fuego. Aumentó aún más la velocidad y precisión de sus embestidas y como si fuera un juego de causa y efecto, los gimoteos de la joven también se duplicaron. Después de un par de minutes, Harry escuchó que los gemidos se convertían en gritos desenfrenados, señal de que estaban llegando al clímax.

—¡V-Voy a!-

Los balbuceos de Hermione eran incapaces de formar algo coherente que decir. El Slytherin tuvo más éxito en eso.

—¡L-Lo sé… también yo! —contestó su compañero.

Unas estocadas más y nuevamente Harry fue espectador de algo irresistiblemente ardiente. El cuerpo de Hermione pareció electrificarse cuando soltó un gran alarido de gozo apegándose más a la anatomía del dueño del nombre que acababa de exclamar. Éste no pudo contenerse más y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dio las últimas embestidas que lo llevaron a la cumbre del placer.

Antes de darse cuenta, el mestizo miró hacia su mano y descubrió que también que se había corrido junto a los amantes. Gracias a Merlín la capa de invisibilidad ocultaba todo aquello.

Cuando acabaron, sus pesadas respiraciones se unieron en armonía. Draco salió de ella y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa para que volvieran a vestirse.

Harry pensó que tenían una manera bastante divertida de vestirse. Draco vestía a Hermione y ella lo vestía a él, pero en el trayecto dejaban minúsculos y traviesos besos como si estuvieran recalcando el mensaje que habían compartido al principio. Aunque Hermione no lo dijera con palabras como Draco, Harry olía en el aire que ella era igual de posesiva que el rubio.

La chica terminó de vestirse primero e hizo el ademán de salir por la puerta, pero Draco trabó esta impidiendo su salida. No había terminado.

—Quiero que vengas a mí mañana —exigió mordiendo la oreja de la zagala.

—Mañana debo estudiar, incluso en la noche.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja casi mofándose con sarcasmo.

—Eso no nos impidió desordenar tus libros esa vez en la biblioteca.

A la leona se le subieron los colores al rostro. Harry tuvo que reprimir su risa al ver que su compañera se avergonzaba de un anterior episodio con su amante cuando acababa de acostarse con él. Definitivamente no la entendía.

—Te quiero aquí mañana —repitió Draco con mayor firmeza— O iré por ti en donde estés.

Era una clara amenaza de que si no llegaba al encuentro no le importaría con quién estuviera Hermione y reclamaría lo que él consideraba suyo.

Con eso, la Gryffindor recibió un último fogoso beso de parte de Draco y se marchó de la sala de pociones con la promesa de que a la noche siguiente volvería a sus brazos a revivir el desenfreno que experimentaba sólo con él.

El platinado, quien todavía no se había vestido por completo, ocupó su último rato dentro de la estancia en arreglar su despeinado pelo y sus ropas desordenadas. Si llegaba a ser visto rondando por los pasillos en medio de la noche, no quería dar señales de su episodio con la muchacha.

_—"Dejó la puerta abierta" —notó Harry— "Es mi oportunidad"_

Rápida, pero sigilosamente se dirigió a la salida sin saber que antes de lograr su cometido, se paralizaría al instante.

—¿Te gustó vernos, Potter?

…

FIN


End file.
